


Make My Body Glisten

by watsonholmes



Series: Daddy Sherlock and His Jawn [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shota, Shota John, Shotalock, Smut, shotajohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonholmes/pseuds/watsonholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His small body was trembling all over. Daddy had told him to get on the bed and put on a show for daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Body Glisten

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction that explores a sexual relationship between an underaged John (ShotaJohn) and a normal age (adult) Sherlock.
> 
> This fic was published 21/7/2014 with 2283 words and edited 22/7/2014 with 2620.
> 
> Proceed with caution.  
> Disclaimer below.

John was on his shoulders and knees. His left hand was grasping his leaking cock, while his right hand was behind him, index finger slowly circling his entrance. His small body was trembling all over. Daddy had told him to get on the bed and put on a show for daddy.

 

“Jawn, can you please show Daddy how good you are?” Sherlock cooed as he led John to their bedroom. Sherlock propped a chair beside the bed and sat down. He steepled his hands under his chin, as if in deep thought, waiting for John to proceed.

John stood in front of his daddy. He knew what to do. It’s just that he’s still shy, which is, of course, ridiculous. Sherlock sat and waited for John to have courage and do as he was told.  _Such a brave little boy. My brave little boy,_ Sherlock thought.

John was looking at his Daddy’s feet. He wanted to make Daddy happy and prove he’s a good boy for Daddy. With all of John’s courage, John nodded, looked at his Daddy and gave a small nod. Slowly, John unbuttoned his shirt, his hands were trembling as he worked the buttons from the top to the bottom. John looked at his Daddy, knowing he has his Daddy’s attention, and pushed his shirt off his shoulders and let it drop on the floor. Sherlock shivered as he saw this, he imagined it all in slow motion. John’s creamy skin slowly revealing itself to Sherlock. He was paralyzed on the spot, he couldn’t breathe. He had goosebumps now, all because of his sweet little boy. John’s perfection was too much for him. He felt his cock start to swell as John continued undressing himself.

John toed off his shoes and his hands started on his trousers. John never broke eye contact with his Daddy. John liked looking at his Daddy while he was looking at john. It made John feel braver, bolder. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he slid down his trousers. John stepped out of them and took off his socks as well.

His Daddy gave an appreciative hum. Daddy liked it when John presented his body inch by inch. Letting Daddy remember all those times he touched and licked and bit every inch of his baby’s body.

John was down to his pants and Daddy could see his small cock was beginning to swell in arousal. Daddy always liked it when John slowly twirled before he fully undressed. So he did. Tilting his head up, John raised his arms over his head. His beautiful neck bared to Daddy. John couldn’t help but close his eyes once more as he slowly twirled. He began caressing parts of his body, his nipples, his chest, his thighs and his arse. John was definitely putting on a show now. He came to a stop and looked directly at his Daddy Sherlock as he started swaying his hips. His hands were everywhere, paying close attention to his nipples until it became erect. He put both his hands down to his hips and looked at his Daddy for approval.

Daddy made no objections so, hooking his thumbs on his pants, he took a quick breath before pulling it down. “Daddy?” John asked. He wasn’t sure what Daddy had in mind tonight. One time, he was made to straddle Daddy while Daddy stroked his cock. Other times, Daddy just wanted to appreciate John’s small form touching him here and there. Sometimes, Daddy makes his John kneel and let him suck Daddy’s big cock.

Sherlock smiled and said, “Jawn, can you please prepare yourself for Daddy?  I want to see you spread your arse cheeks and present Daddy with your tiny pink hole. Will you do that for Daddy, Jawn?” Sherlock leaned his elbows on his knees, his face directly in front of John.

“Of course, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Daddy said and he held the base of John’s skull and pulled him in for a kiss. At first it was a chaste kiss. Smacks on the corners of John’s lips. Then, Sherlock nibbled John’s bottom lip and started licking it. John unconsciously parted his lips, allowing his Daddy access to explore his mouth. Daddy’s kisses always made John feel lightheaded. Daddy kissed John as if it contained the meaning of life. Daddy licked behind John’s upper teeth and John shuddered. John moaned and whimpered but it was all swallowed by his Daddy’s kisses. Daddy was devouring all of John and John was only too happy to give it to him willingly.

After some time, Sherlock yanked John’s head back and he was looking at John as if he were a prey and Sherlock, a cold-blooded predator. Sherlock’s pupils were blown wide and his irises looked like liquid silver halos. “Whose are you, John? Who do you belong to?” Sherlock whispered. There was an edge to his voice.

John can’t help but wince a little from the pain. His Daddy was pulling his hair a bit too much. “Y-yours, Daddy. I’m yours.” John said, meekly.

Sherlock snarled. “Yes. John. You’re mine. Only mine. And how do I make you remember you’re mine?”

“Daddy will fuck me hard until he’s the only thing I feel inside.” John was breathless. Daddy was being a little rough tonight. He didn’t mind. In fact, it exhilarated him.

“Yesss….” Sherlock had to close his eyes as John answered him. Hearing John say these things was enough to make him go insane with lust. “And if Jawn is a good boy? What will Daddy do?”

“Daddy will fuck me so slow with his fingers and make me scream from pleasure and he will make me beg!…” He gasped as Daddy touched the tip of his cock.

“Go on, Jawn, tell Daddy…” Sherlock was spreading precum on the tip of John’s cock, teasing him, making his little boy whimper. “Tell Daddy, come on. Go on…”

“And-and Daddy- Daddy will push his cock in John’s little hole and Daddy will…unf!…fuck Jawn slow and ma-make Jawn beg for more and then Daddy will-he will fuck John and tell…him to come…” John’s eyes were closed as he struggled to tell Daddy what he wanted to hear. He couldn’t stop his moans as Daddy was now stroking his cock.

“Now, John” Sherlock slowed his stroking and made John focus on what his Daddy was saying. “I want you to spread your arse and let Daddy see your hole, okay?” John only nodded. He turned and got on the bed. Quickly, John was on his shoulders and knees. John put his hands on either side of his cheeks and spread them for his Daddy to see.

John’s cock was now positively leaking. He always found this arousing—how he couldn’t see his Daddy looking at his hole inspecting it, appreciating it. He couldn’t see his Daddy but he can feel Daddy’s eyes on him. This thought always made John whimper. All the attention was on him and he relished that feeling.

He heard rustling of clothing, his Daddy probably got up from where he was seated. Suddenly, he could feel a puff of hot breath between his spread arse. John couldn’t help but moan. He was a bit uncomfortable in this position, but if Daddy was going to do what John wished he would, John would patiently wait for his Daddy and keep still.

“Daddy…” John whispered softly, barely audible, but he knew Daddy had heard him.

“Spread them wider, Jawn. I wanna see your tiny hole twitch.” John obliged, spreading his cheeks even more and moved his knees farther apart.

 _Just for you, Daddy,_ John thought. He would do anything for his Daddy. He wanted Daddy’s attention on him all the time and now that he was getting it, he would do everything to keep it this way.

“Very good…” Sherlock said then he leaned forward. His nose nuzzled near John’s hole, appreciating John’s scent here. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his cheeks on John’s plump arse.

“Da—ddy…” John whimpered.

Sherlock acquiesced. He stuck out his tongue and licked from John’s perineum to the small of his back, which earned a moan from John. Sherlock started loving on his baby’s arse, paying close attention to his hole. Sherlock loved seeing it twitch and wink, as if begging to be filled by his cock, begging to be splattered in Sherlock’s come. However, Sherlock must be patient. He wanted John, truly, but he wanted to savour this as well. So, Sherlock stiffened the tip of his tongue and started focusing on John’s pink hole. He wanted to open John using only his tongue, to taste him from the inside, to feel him tighten on his tongue. He was restraining himself from taking John right then, to slam his thick cock into him, making John scream, making him bleed a little. He wanted to destroy John as much as he wanted to protect him. He wanted to pleasure his Jawn just as much as he wanted to take pleasure from him. John was his. His little boy, now fucking himself on Sherlock’s tongue. Thoughts of John filled Sherlock’s mind as it always does.  John was his angel. And Sherlock, Sherlock was John’s Daddy intent on fucking the life out of John; draining him of his purity and innocence. Sherlock was calm. Sherlock was bursting with energy. Contradictions. Everything was a contradiction thanks to John.

Both of them were panting now. John’s cock was leaking, dripping on the sheets. Sherlock’s cock started to hurt from neglect and his need for release. John was moaning and shaking. Sherlock’s head rapidly bobbing up and down opening him up.

“Daddy, daddy, please!” John was screaming; he wanted to feel his Daddy’s cock fill him, for Daddy to slam into him really hard. He was begging his Daddy to take him already.

John’s pleading broke Sherlock from his onslaught. He gradually slowed his assault on his baby’s hole and sat back on his heels. “Jawn, I wanna see you open yourself. Make yourself ready for Daddy. I wanna see you come with just your fingers...” A few more sinful licks and sucks on John’s abused hole, Sherlock slowly stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He walked backwards, back to his chair, while swiftly undressing. As Sherlock sat, he had his right hand on his throbbing cock and gave it a few strokes, spreading his slick all over the length his cock.

John stretched a little from his position. His muscles were aching now, but he still had to please his Daddy. So, with his right index finger, John circled his fingertip just outside of his hole. He could feel how wet it was from Daddy’s saliva. His left hand moved to his cock and gave it a few strokes for now alleviating the growing pain from being neglected.

Sherlock wanted to see John like this, open and vulnerable and willing to please his Daddy. John wants to be everything his Daddy wants, so he tries his best with everything Daddy asks him to do. He started pushing in his finger, forcing himself to relax at the intrusion. He wanted to make it good for Daddy. He wanted Daddy to see his finger and his hole slicked with Daddy’s saliva; to see how much he enjoys being fucked by his tongue. So, when his hole finally relaxed, John, eased in his finger which made John moan. He thrust his finger in and out, his hips meeting the thrusts. Every time he moved his hips back, his finger fucked him, and when he thrust forward, he fucked his hand. He was able to establish a rhythm. It was slow, which he knew his Daddy would like. He could feel himself tighten around his finger and thought that this was what Daddy feels when he fucks John. Occasionally, he would shudder, or moan, or whimper. He had his eyes closed, sometimes whispering “Daddy” or “Please fuck me, Daddy”.

Of course, Sherlock heard all this. His mouth was open, his gaze intently on his baby’s hole and cock. Sherlock matched John’s rhythm, imagining doing these things himself.

“Daddy, I…” John panted.

“More Jawn. Open it up for Daddy even more. Be Daddy’s brave boy…” Sherlock hissed. He was fucking his fist faster now, his other hand fondling his heavy balls, sometimes, squeezing his nipples.

Sherlock could feel beads of sweat sliding down his forehead. His hair damp and sticking to his skin. But John, John was something else. He was a sight to behold. John was glistening. His back looked pale and covered in sweat. Here he was in the middle of the bed fucking himself and fucking his fist. His hypnotizing hips undulating, enticing his Daddy. Making this good for his Daddy. Sherlock moaned louder than ever before. He closed his eyes for a second to store that hypnotizing image in his mind palace.

Meanwhile, John started easing in another finger, fucking himself on it even faster. He scissored his middle finger and index finger inside before adding a third. John being the boy he was had fingers which weren’t long enough to properly stimulate his prostate but it was enough to make him very close to the edge.

“Dad-Daddy I’m so c-“, John moaned.

Sherlock got up, cock in his hand pumping away. He knelt in front of John and took John’s fingers out of his hole and he replaced it with his tongue. Sherlock licked and slurped on John’s hole while thrusting in his fist imagining it was John’s hole he was pushing into. By now, both of their movements were rapidly increasing, intent solely on giving in to the pleasure.

Sherlock sucked John’s hole, now red and swollen. His hole was now winking at Sherlock, tantalizing him. Sherlock laved on it even more. His arousal driving him insane.

“Daddy! I’m!” John was so lost in the pleasure now. He needed to come or he would die, he thought.

“Yes, baby. Come. Come for me” Sherlock managed to choke out as he was nearing his orgasm as well.

At that, John’s hips stilled as he came. His whole body tensed, his eyes shut and his mouth formed a perfect “O”. The pressure and heat he felt throughout was finally release. His vision turned white and all thoughts seemed to stop. John felt his arse clench on his Daddy’s tongue and felt heat spread all over his body.

Sherlock’s orgasm came right after John’s. It tore through him so fast and so sudden. He felt John tighten around his tongue as the little boy came and that took him right to the edge. A few rough strokes and he was coming, some landed on his chest, and the rest spilled on his hand. He felt lightheaded and weak.

The air was heavy and smelled of sex. Both John and his Daddy could be heard panting, coming down from their orgasm. After some time, Sherlock got up, his legs were still wobbly, to fetch a wet cloth to clean both of them up.

That night, they slept a very peaceful sleep. John nuzzled his Daddy’s, loving the heat from their bodies. They always liked this, cuddling after an intense round of sex.

Tonight, John proved once again how perfect he is. How good John is for his Daddy.  As Sherlock pondered on this little marvel, John fell asleep with a smile on his face, sated and exhausted from their activity. Sherlock stayed up a little longer, stroking John’s hair and looking at his little boy.

Morning came and they woke up entwined in each other’s embrace. Yes. This is going to be another perfect day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone or support any sort of underage relationships in real life. Any sexual relationship between an adult and a minor in real life is rape and abuse, and perpetrators should be prosecuted to the full extent of the law.


End file.
